Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 17
AA: Hi everybody! I'm here to show you fellas the tips of how to make a nice Deck of the most Amzing cards! I'm on my own, but i can do that! Producer: Hey, you know where Archie is? Director: Nope...I just hope he isn't making a Deck special...I was supposed to make that! Producer: Well, let's rest wile he is busy with his own issues, then... AA: So guys, Now I'll show you a table with Sleights of Sora and Riku...Let's start with Sora's Attack Sleights, and remember, Each of Sora's Sleight's need to be unlocked before you use them...: }}" rules="all" style="width:100%;}}text-align:center;}} |- !width="15%" style="text-align:center"|Ability !width="35%" style="text-align:center"|Description !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Obtained !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Requirements |- |'Sliding Dash'||Slide toward distant targets for a close-range attack.||Level 2||(10-15) Three attack cards of the same type. |- |'Stun Impact'||Stun surrounding enemies with a single attack.||Level 7||(20-23) Three attack cards of the same type. |- |'Strike Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade forward, stunning and dealing damage to enemies in its path.||Level 12||(24-26) Three attack cards of the same type. |- |'Blitz'||Deliver up to three blows in a powerful jumping combo upon the enemy. Press when it flashes on-screen, to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Level 17||(10-15) Three attack cards of differing types. |- |'Zantetsuken'||Break a card and render it unreloadable until the end of the battle.||Level 27||(0 or 27) |- |'Sonic Blade'||Rocket across the field, striking down any enemies in the way for up to seven attacks. Press when it flashes on-screen, to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Level 22||(20-23) Three attack cards of differing types. |- |'Ars Arcanum'||Rain a flurry of up to thirteen attacks upon the enemy. Press when it flashes on-screen, to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Level 37||(1-6) Three attack cards of the same type. |- |'Ragnarok'||Leap into the air and fire a stream of rays in front of you. Press to fire sooner, but less rays are fired.||Level 47||(7-9) Three attack cards of the same type. |- |'Trinity Limit'||Inflict heavy damage on all enemies in sight.||Enter Castle Oblivion.|| Combination of Donald, Goofy and Attack Card in any order. |} AA: Yeah...I know what you can be thinking..."This table is all white, SACREBLÉ!", Hey, I like white tables, don't you? Auditory: NO! AA: Whatthefromwhichpartofhelldidthisauditorycome??? Anyway, Now, Lesse Sora's Magic Sleights! }}" rules="all" style="width:100%;}}text-align:center;}} |- !width="15%" style="text-align:center"|Ability !width="35%" style="text-align:center"|Description !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Obtained !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Requirements |- |'Fira'||Sizzle the opposition with powerful fire magic.||Obtain Fire.|| |- |'Firaga'||Scorch the opposition with supreme fire magic.||Obtain Fire.|| |- |'Blizzara'||Chill the opposition with powerful ice magic.||Default|| |- |'Blizzaga'||Freeze the opponent with supreme ice magic.||Default|| |- |'Thundara'||Shock the opposition with powerful lightning magic.||Obtain Thunder.|| |- |'Thundaga'||Fry the opposition with supreme lightning magic.||Obtain Thunder.|| |- |'Cura'||Restore a lot of HP.||Default|| |- |'Curaga'||Restore a very large amount of HP.||Default|| |- |'Gravira'||Deal damage relative to the enemy's remaining HP.||Obtain Gravity.|| |- |'Graviga'||Deal wide-range damage relative to the enemies' remaining HP.||Obtain Gravity.|| |- |'Stopra'||Halt enemy movement for a long period of time.||Obtain Stop.|| |- |'Stopga'||Halt enemy movement for a very long period of time.||Obtain Stop.|| |- |'Aerora'||Blow away surrounding enemies and inflict damage.||Obtain Aero.|| |- |'Aeroga'||Blow away all enemies in a large radius and inflict damage.||Obtain Aero.|| |- |'Fire Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade and inflict fire damage.||Monstro Bounty|| |- |'Blizzard Raid'||Hurl the Keybade and inflict ice damage.||Olympus Coliseum Bounty|| |- |'Thunder Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade and inflict lightning damage.||Neverland Room of Rewards|| |- |'Gravity Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade and trigger Gravity upon impact.||Halloween Town Room of Rewards|| |- |'Stop Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade and trigger Stop upon impact.||Wonderland Room of Rewards|| |- |'Judgment'||Hurl the Keyblade toward the enemy for multiple attacks.||Destiny Islands Bounty|| |- |'Reflect Raid'||Hurl the Keyblade and make it ricochet around to strike many enemies.||Hollow Bastion Bounty|| |- |'Homing Fira'||Cast a Fira spell that seeks out the targeted enemy.||Neverland Bounty|| |- |'Firaga Break'||Inflict fire damage on enemies in front of you with a powerful attack.||Twilight Town Bounty|| |- |'Mega Flare'||Incinerate all enemies in a wide area.||Level 52|| |- |'Homing Blizzara'||Cast a Blizzara spell that seeks out the targeted enemy.||Atlantica Bounty|| |- |'Aqua Splash'||Spray melted ice at the enemy over a period of time, inflicting ice damage. Use the left analog stick to control the direction of attack.||Monstro Room of Rewards|| |- |'Shock Impact'||Simba's roar sends enemies flying and triggers Stop.||Atlantica Bounty|| |- |'Tornado'||Blow away enemies in a wide area, inflicting damage and stunning them. Use the left analog stick to control the direction of the tornado.||Level 32|| |- |'Quake'||Inflict damage on all ground enemies with a violent tremor.||Atlantica Room of Rewards|| |- |'Warpinator'||Eliminate the closest enemy. Not always successful.||Defeat Riku on the 8th floor.|| |- |'Warp'||Eliminate all enemies in sight. Enemies that vanish will not drop prizes. Not always successful.||Twilight Town Room of Rewards|| |- |'Bind'||Hold enemies in place. Enemies can still attack from their positions.||Find Eeyore.|| |- |'Confuse'||Temporarily confuse enemies so they attack less often.||Find Piglet.|| |- |'Terror'||Strike fear in the enemy so they no longer approach.||Enter Halloween Town.|| |- |'Synchro'||Set surrounding enemies' HP to that of the target.||Find Rabbit.|| |- |'Gifted Miracle'||Reload cards and reset the counter while restoring HP to friends and foes alike.||Halloween Town Bounty|| |- |'Teleport'||Rematerialize behind the targeted enemy, stunning it for a short time.||Neverland Bounty|| |- |'Holy'||Inflict damage on a targeted enemy and all surrounding enemies.||Level 42|| |- |} AA: My Gosh...How Many Magical Sleights do you need, Sora? Sora: Don't know...But it's good to have some AA: S-S-S-S-S-SOR-OR-OR-AAA! YOU'RE HERE! Sora: Geez, I better skeedaddle! Goofy: Gawrsh Sora, You're copying meh! AA: WTF???? Well...Now the Friend Sleights! }}" rules="all" style="width:100%;}}text-align:center;}} |- !width="15%" style="text-align:center"|Ability !width="35%" style="text-align:center"|Description !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Obtained !width="25%" style="text-align:center"|Requirements |- |'Proud Roar Lv2'||Simba's roar stuns and deals damage to enemies in front of him.||Obtain Simba.|| |- |'Proud Roar Lv3'||Simba's roar stuns and deals even more damage to enemies in front of him.||Obtain Simba.|| |- |'Splash Lv2'||Dumbo douses enemies over a set time period, dealing ice damage. Use the left analog stick to control the direction of attack.||Obtain Dumbo.|| |- |'Splash Lv3'||Dumbo douses enemies in a wide area for a longer set time period, dealing ice damage. Use the left analog stick to control the direction of attack.||Obtain Dumbo.|| |- |'Paradise Lv2'||Bambi bounds around and drops HP recovery orbs.||Obtain Bambi.|| |- |'Paradise Lv3'||Bambi bounds around and drops HP recovery orbs while stunning the enemy.||Obtain Bambi.|| |- |'Idyll Romp'||Bambi zigzags around the battlefield, confusing the enemy.||Find Tigger.|| |- |'Flare Breath Lv2'||Mushu breathes fire at enemies in a wide area, inflicting fire damage. Use the left analog stick to aim. Press to shoot flames.||Obtain Mushu.|| |- |'Flare Breath Lv3'||Mushu breathes even more fire at enemies in a wide area, inflicting fire damage. Use the left analog stick to aim. Press to shoot flames.||Obtain Mushu.|| |- |'Showtime Lv2'||Genie randomly casts two spells chosen from Gravira, Thundara, and Stopra.||Obtain Genie.|| |- |'Showtime Lv3'||Genie randomly casts three spells chosen from Gravira, Thundara, and Stopra.||Obtain Genie.|| |- |'Twinkle Lv2'||Tinker Bell restores a lot of HP over a set time period. Consecutive taps on will increase the amount of HP recovery.||Obtain Tinker Bell.|| |- |'Twinkle Lv3'||Tinker Bell restores a very large amount of HP over an extended time period. Consecutive taps on will increase the amount of HP recovery.||Obtain Tinker Bell.|| |- |'Cross-slash'||Cloud assaults the enemy with a three-hit combo.||Obtain Cloud.|| |- |'Omnislash'||Cloud swoops down from the skies, attacking enemies in a wide area. Press when it flashes on-screen to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Obtain Cloud.|| |- |'Cross-slash+'||Cloud singles out an enemy and uses Cross-slash.||Hollow Bastion Bounty|| |- |'Magic Lv2'||Donald double-casts Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, or Cura.||Default|| |- |'Magic Lv3'||Donald double-casts Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, or Curaga.||Default|| |- |'Blazing Donald'||Donald flubs a Fire spell...||Agrabah Room of Rewards|| |- |'Goofy Charge'||Goofy rushes at enemies, bashing and stunning them with his shield.||Default|| |- |'Goofy Tornado Lv3'||Goofy whirls around Sora and bashes the enemy with his shield over a long period of time.||Default|| |- |'Sandstorm Lv2'||Aladdin runs around while swinging his sword, stunning enemies and producing Moogle Point orbs.||Obtain Aladdin.|| |- |'Sandstorm Lv3'||Aladdin runs around for an extended time while swinging his sword, stunning enemies and producing Moogle Point orbs.||Obtain Aladdin.|| |- |'Surprise! Lv2'||Jack double-casts Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, or Gravira||Obtain Jack.|| |- |'Surprise! Lv3'||Jack triple-casts Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, or Graviga.||Obtain Jack.|| |- |'Spiral Wave Lv2'||Ariel rushes into the enemy twice, finishing off with a tail fin kick. Press when it flashes on-screen to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Obtain Ariel.|| |- |'Spiral Wave Lv3'||Ariel rushes into the enemy three times, finishing off with a tail fin kick. Press when it flashes on-screen to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Obtain Ariel.|| |- |'Hummingbird Lv2'||Peter Pan soars around, striking enemies in a wide area. Quick taps on speed up attacks and produce Moogle Point orbs.||Obtain Peter Pan.|| |- |'Hummingbird Lv3'||Peter Pan soars around for an extended time, striking enemies in a wide area. Quick taps on speed up attacks and produce Moogle Point orbs.||Obtain Peter Pan.|| |- |'Ferocious Lunge Lv2'||The Beast knocks an enemy towards Sora up to two times. Press when it flashes on-screen to knock the enemy back to the Beast. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Obtain The Beast.|| |- |'Ferocious Lunge Lv3'||he Beast knocks an enemy towards Sora up to three times. Press when it flashes on-screen to knock the enemy back to the Beast. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight.||Obtain The Beast.|| |- |} AA: OK, OK...THAT'S ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF SORA! SORA IS... Sora: I'm what? AA: Ehh...Cool! Sora: Really? :D AA: *phew* Anyway...Now we will go to Riku's, which are less (thank you), and you learn them SINCE YOU START!!!! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!? Sora: I don't think so... Riku: Oh Shut Up Sora! Despite that, You have more Sleights than mine...And, my Deck is limited in each world, a surprise in each... Sora: Really?...I CAN CHOOSE, AND YOU CAN'T! Riku: Oh, I'll show you!!!! AA: Hey, Calm down you guys! We want peace (And, well, Kingdom Hearts but Anyway...)! So, Let's see Riku's Sleights...ALL AT ONCE! }}" rules="all" style="width:100%;}}text-align:center;}} |- !width="15%" style="text-align:center"|Ability !width="55%" style="text-align:center"|Description !width="30%" style="text-align:center"|Requirements |- |'Dark Break'||Leap into the air and attack enemies from above. Only available in Dark Mode.|| |- |'Dark Firaga'||Expel dark energy in a searing blast. Only available in Dark Mode. This attack is dark-elemental, not fire-elemental.|| |- |'Dark Aura'||Rush enemies repeatedly with blade in hand. Finish off by stabbing Soul Eater into the ground for a column of light that confuses the enemy. Only available in Dark Mode.|| |- |'MM Miracle Lv2'||The king restores HP, and stuns and deals damage to all enemies, and reloads cards.|| |- |'MM Miracle Lv3'||The king restores a lot of HP, and stuns and deals damage to all enemies, and reloads cards.|| |} AA: What?? You only have these sleights??? Riku: Sadly, Yep Sora: I've more sleights than you, And you know it's true! Riku: Have your Laugh! Sora: And what you're going to do, Vexen? Riku: I'm just gonna eat a papou fruit...With Kairi! Before you reach Destiny Islands! Vexen's laugh here> Sora: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Donald! Goofy! Give me strenght...and Speed! Donald and Goofy: You betcha! AA: Isn't that... Ehh... I have no words! hehehe...Anyway, there's one more thing I'd like to say... Rumour has it, that there are certain Decks that can power up your Sora...And guess what? I KNOW THEM: For these ones, you will need these sleights: * Mega-Flare * Omnislash * Holy Don't forget to add all of your 0 value cards to break nasty combos. }}" rules="all" style="width:100%;}}text-align:center;}} |- ! Deck 1 ! Deck 2 ! Deck 3 |- | Mushu | Fire | Fire |- | Mushu | Fire | Fire |- | Mushu | Fire | Fire |- | Mushu | Fire | Fire |- | Mushu | Fire | Fire |- | Cloud | Cloud | Cloud |- | Cloud | Cloud | Cloud |- | Cure | Cure | Cure |- | Mega-Ether | Megalixer | Potion |} These can power up your Character, But always remember, BE CREATIVE! Nothing is better than create one yourself, With your own stratgies and all Remember that, and, Well, That's all folks! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough